


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 7

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 7

“Wanna try out Rachel’s gift and see if you can successfully make a couple of lattes?”

Kurt’s voice is muffled. He’s speaking through a mouthful of hazelnut-butterscotch toffee.

Christmas, Blaine has learned since being married to Kurt, is the one of the three days in the year on which Kurt will stuff his face from dawn to dusk and calories be damned (the other two are Thanksgiving and Halloween).

He smiles and pushes himself off the floor to head to the kitchen. There is so much wrapping paper in his path- what with the presents from their high school friends, their college friends, their colleagues, _and_ their respective families- that there’s a constant crunching noise as he walks.

He’s halfway to his destination when his toe knocks against something large and solid that’s half-hidden by a sheath of pale green tissue paper.

He frowns and glances behind him to where all of their presents are neatly stacked beside the bookshelf. Did they forget to open something?

He reaches down and moves aside the paper. There’s a large, neatly-wrapped present. “Hey honey? I think we missed one!”

“One what?” Kurt’s mouth still sounds full.

Blaine picks up the box and peers at it. The label reads, “To Kurt, From Kurt.” Blaine begins to laugh.

There’s an audible swallow and then Kurt’s voice saying, “What’s funny?”

Blaine spins around and holds up the package .

“Oh god,” Kurt says.

“Why on earth did you get a gift for yourself?” he asks, giggling.

“Because, um, because-“

Blaine raises his eyebrows and tries not to smirk. “Because?”

“Because I got an invitation to a sample sale and we promised we weren't going to shop in December except for Christmas presents and you _know_ how I feel about scarves Blaine, I _had_ to. You understand that I had to right?”

Kurt’s eyes are wide and imploring.  

“Of course I understand.” 

Kurt’s face relaxes into a smile. “Oh good-“

“Because I did the same thing.” Blaine points to windowsill, where there’s a box behind a picture frame.

He grins sheepishly. “Vintage suspenders. Couldn’t resist.” 


End file.
